Inside Your Heaven
by xiaoashwind
Summary: Kimiko died 5 months ago and Rai is still grieving. But he finds that there is one way he can see her one last time... but is it a dream, or Heaven? RaiKim ONESHOT


**Alrighty, the deal with this story is... Ah, well I'v been listening to Carrie Underwood's song "Inside Your Heaven" alot lately, and I felt like making a sappy RaiKim fic for it. Poor Kimiko! She's dead and poor poor Rai has to cope! Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown or the song Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood.( Well duh I dont own it if it belongs to her...)**

**Inside Your Heaven**

Five months. Five whole months the broken team had been without the Dragon of Fire. And now the equally broken Dragon of the Wind sat under the cherry blossom tree again, watching the withering sunset over the Chinese mountains. Heh, Kimiko always loved to sit here and watch the sunset...

No, he could'nt keep thinking things like that. Every time he did it just made him relive the pain and all the tears. But, then again, he was always told that it was good to think about the things that made someone close to him who had passed on happy. That it was supposed to lighten the fact that they were gone, but how could that be true? Thinking of her and everything she used to love only made him wish she was back with them all... back with him...

He sighed and kept his eyes focused on the sunset red lit sky. The red sky... just like the day it happened...

'Stop doing that Raimundo. C'mon, dont think about that anymore...' he mentaly scolded himself, but it did'nt stop the memories from re-entering his mind. He looked into that sky, and he saw Chase's dark energy blast. He saw the light flash in his mind. He heard the scream, saw the blood... and he saw himself holding her frail, dieing body in his arms once more. The final words they had exchanged before the light had left her eyes echoed through his mind...

_" Rai... never forget me..."_

_" Kim no! Dont say that! Your going to be alright! You'll be alright..."_

_" Rai... mun... do... I lo... love you..."_

Raimundo tightly shut his eyes as the tears forced thier way through when he remembered how her hand fell limp in his after that, and how he hugged her close to him and sobbed over and over that he loved her too. He would never forget that terrible day for the rest of his life. It was burned in his mind forever; the fate of the one he'd ever truely loved.

He could'nt watch the sunset anymore with these thoughts going through his mind again. It reminded him to much of the times he'd spent in that spot with her, and that brought the all to familiar pain back to his heart. He looked away from the darkening sky and closed his eyes. After many attempts at keeping his tears and sobs at bay, Raimundo could feel himself drifting and soon fell asleep where he sat leaned up against the tree...

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revalation coming around_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive_

_Your all I've got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

Sleepy green eyes began to open and Raimundo stirred from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up, noticing that he was no longer in the place he was sure he fell asleep in. He looked up and saw that the cherry blossom tree was still hanging over him, but everything else about the scenery was unfamiliar. There was a wide field before him, filled with to many varities of flowers for him to be able to count. The bright, almost white sunlight showered over everything his eyes could take in, making the place seem all the more pleasant. He could also feel a warm, gentle breeze pass by, which took with it the pedals of the cherry blossoms.

One light pink pedal landed on his shoulder, just barley catching his eye. Raimundo took it into the palm of his hand and started confusingly at it. What was this place, and how did he get here? One second he was sitting under the tree at the Temple watching the sunset, and now he was in this vally. The pedal was caught on the breeze once more and drifted away from him as he watched it. How could he be in this place... He fell asleep under that tree right after he'd been thinking about...

His mind immediately spun into overdrive and the rest of him froze up at that moment. His eyes had been following the floating blossom as he thought, and during his pondering, it had drifted past a figure in the distance. His mouth slightly hung open in disbelief, and he tilted his head forward and squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly. What came into view was someone of mid-height, a girl, who was dressed in a silky snow white top with sleeves that droped at the elbows, and a long flowing white skirt that slightly dragged along the flowerbeds. He could see long ebony locks being caressed by the warm wind, and peircing sky blue eyes through the distance.

It was her... There was no mistaking it. Kimiko...

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

For a moment after the relization, Raimundo stood shocked and unable to move. He stood staring, trying to comprehend what was happening. Kimiko was here... but that could'nt be... But then he saw her face shift into a smile from across the field and he knew it was her without a doubt.

He broke into a sprint towards her, flower pedals trailing across the ground at his feet. The sunbeams lit up his emerald eyes as he got closer, each step causing the rythem of his pulse to surge faster. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached her, standing just in front of her to stare intensly into those saphire eyes he'd ached to see again. She stared back into his emerald eyes, seeing the pain and love that had been glazed over for her.

A tanned hand was slowly brought up to gently cup the side of her face, and it shuddered at the touch. Raimundo had'nt seen Kimiko for five whole months, and now here she was in front of him, beautiful as ever. No, more than ever. He was so taken aback by the shock that he could'nt think or speak. He just stared into her eyes.

" Raimundo..."

_When we touch, when we love_

_The stars light up_

_The wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

As soon as he heard her speak he could'nt take it anymore. He abandoned all other thoughts, such as why he was here, and how Kimiko was here with him, and just tightly wrapped his arms around her. One hand wrapped around her waist and the other at her back, while her hands clapsed themself behind his back comfortingly. He buried his face into her hair, remembering the fresh fragrence it always used to hold. He could feel himself getting choked up and ready to sob, but he tried his best to fight it back.

" Kim," his voice trembled " it's really you! Your here, but... how...?" he asked into her hair.

" I've always been here Raimundo. I've been waiting for you." she smiled as she spoke into his shoulder.

" Oh Kim I've missed you so much. I've been nothing without you at the Temple." he said as he began to stroke the back of her head with his trembling hand.

" I've missed you too Rai. I've been waiting to meet you here, and I'm so glad that time has finaly come. I needed to see you again." she whispered.

" But if you've been here waiting this whole time, does that mean I'm in..." he trailed off, thinking that could'nt be possible. How could he be in Heaven if he had'nt died? But... Kimiko was right here, in his arms, speaking with him again and embracing him... Anything was logical at this point.

Kimiko looked him in the face and smiled.

" This is the Heaven you've created for me, Raimundo. I've always been here because it was the place you wished for me to be. Somewhere peaceful for me to always be happy." Raimundo was glad knowing that he'd created this beautiful place for her to always reside in, because he wanted her to always be happy. But then in thinking that, he felt tears sting at his eyes.

" Kimiko... I cant go back without you. I'll never be right again without you there with me." he told her as the tears began to inch away from his eyes. He was so choked up at this point, and just barely holding it back. She looked into his longing eyes with a delicate smile on her lips.

" Raimundo, I'm always with you. Never forget that. Where ever you go, I'm always right there in your heart." she smiled up at him, and with that he brought her back into a loving embrace as he lightly sobbed into her shoulder.

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_When mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holdin you until the day I die_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

Raimundo held her tightly as his sobbing began to die down. He removed his face from her shoulder and looked her straight in the face again as she brought her delicate cream colored hand up to rest on the side of his face. Her hand moved back to his hair when he leaned in and their lips came together. His arms wrapped around her waist in a way like they never wanted to let her go from him again. He never wanted this moment to end by her being taken away again. Just kissing eachother, passionately yet increadibly lovingly, was all they needed until the end of time.

The pink blossoms wrapped around them in the wind, sparkling white every now and again. But Raimundo and Kimiko were lost in their own world that they both never wanted to be free from. The sun's light grew whiter and began to engulf them as their passion went on, until they began to fade into it's brightness. They were still in eachother's embrace when all that could be seen was the white light and the glimmer it gave off...

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Oh yes I do..._

It was late in the afternoon when the Dragon of the Wind found himself asleep under the old cherry blossom tree. He sat up and put a hand to his head, trying to remember what just happened. Everything went through his mind... the field... Kimiko... the kiss...

" Was it all... a dream?" Then he heard the sweetest voice he had'nt heard since five months ago. Or, perhaps he should say five minutes ago.

_"This is the Heaven you've created for me, Raimundo. I've always been here because it was the place you wished for me to be..."_

" _Raimundo, I'm always with you. Where ever you go, I'm always right there in your heart..."_

He felt something brush up against the side of his face and reached up to grasp the cherry blossom on his shoulder. He looked down at it in the palm of his hand, and smiled. The Heaven he created... His heart...

The blossom flickered in his hand and was then swept away towards the horizon. He watched it go and took and deep, soothing breath. He smiled as his back leant against the tree once more and the rosey flower disappeared from his view into the sunset.

_I wanna be inside your heaven..._

**( blows nose in tissue) Aye-ya I even got watery eyes as I wrote that! That had to be the mushiest lovey doveiest thing I ever typed! Well, I hope you all liked it! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**-Ash-mei**


End file.
